1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank in which a seal member seals the adjacent portions of a pair of adjacent members.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a tank, a pressure vessel in which the inlay part of an auxiliary component is inlaid in an opening part formed in a liner made of synthetic resin, and a self-tightening seal material is used for sealing between the opening part of the liner made of synthetic resin and the inlay part of the auxiliary component is available (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-161590).
In this pressure vessel, the inlay part of the auxiliary component is provided with an outward protruded part on the outside of the pressure vessel, and the outward protruded part of the auxiliary component is held between the liner made of synthetic resin and a helical layer formed on the external surface of the liner made of synthetic resin.
However, in this pressure vessel, the hardness of the liner made of synthetic resin is low. Therefore, there occurs a problem in that the liner made of synthetic resin is deformed by the self-tightening seal material, resulting in the self-tightening seal material being substantially not compressed, and thus reliable sealing between the liner made of synthetic resin and the auxiliary component cannot be provided.
Moreover, when the pressure inside of the pressure vessel is increased to a high pressure, the auxiliary component is pushed out toward the outside of the pressure vessel, resulting in the inlay part of the auxiliary component being shrinkage-deformed toward the inside in the radial direction due to the stresses. Therefore, a problem arises in that the self-tightening seal material is further prevented from being compressed, and thus reliable sealing between the synthetic resin liner and the auxiliary component is even more difficult to ensure.